Lost inside the Wreckage
by leftinthewreckage
Summary: We all know that when it comes to Adventure Time, the future is in the past. But what happened to all the Pre-war technology? This story touches down on how the land of Ooo repopulated, and some of the Pre-War technology after the war. I also have a few characters I made up. ENJOY!


Author's Note: Hey readers. Last fanfic I wrote went so well (still in progress) that I decided to put my imagination to use and make quite possibly the best adventure time fanfic ever. It involves my own made up syfi charecters and all the originals to, with moremultiple Points of View. Please tell me what you think. ENJOY!

Lost inside the Wreckage

Chapter 1: Survivors?

(2013 – after WW3)

I heard music. Show tunes. It turned on and off 3 times, the noise that meant someone was in danger. Were there survivors, lost inside the wreckage?

"Reaper, Teak, Omega!" I called out the code names of my team.

"Yes sir?"

"I hear music, There could be possible tangos." I said.

"Survivor or hostile?" wont know till we find out. Follow up on my six, were going into chemical atmosphere, so toggle your resperator."

We clicked the buttons on our rists, and heard a computer voice confirm our helmets were airlocked.

"AIRLOCK ACTIVATED"

"Rally point 2 clicks eastbound, repeat rally point is 2 clicks eastbound."

They responded to my decree. As we went east now just 1 click from rally point I heard the music louder. Just as I thought, no survivors. There was an old TV connected to a VCR playing a tape of the 1980's sitcom 'CHEERS'.

"Any tangos Teak?" reaper asked.

"Negative, just an old TV?" I replied. "It's hooked up to a generator. We can use it as an alternate power source."

I went to unplug it to silence the noise. Mistake. It was a trap. Just as I pulled the cord from the socket, a cable wrapped my feet and hoisted me into the air.

"CONTACT! IT'S A TRAP! DON'T MOVE!" I yelled, in fear of what may happen next.

Then I heard a voice that was unfamiliar. A human, like us, but different. They weren't wearing bio suits or armour. Just regular clothes. Survivors? A resistance perhaps. A man walked up to me and put a gun to my temple.

"Put your weapons away and we'll talk." He demanded.

"DO WHAT HE SAYS, DISARM." This time my voice. My team put down their rifles.

"Good. My name is Simon, Simon Petrikov. Do you know where you are?" He asked.

"Eastern Hemishphere, northern Scandinavia." I said.

He cut the cable and I fell to the ground. The computer voice in my helmet (ADVANCED INTELIGENCE MECHANISM) or 'AIM' for short put words up on my screen, going crazy with warnings.

"HOSTILES, ELIMINATE! DEFENCE MODE ENGAGED!" It yelled at me.

"Negative, command code 065 deactivate AIM unit." I said. It went quiet. "My name is Teak, my team and I are the top operators of an elite squad that finds Earth's last human survivors in an attempt to preserve the human race." I explained.

"Then your wasting your time. You're naïve to think humanity is worth protecting." He said.

"Excuse Me? Is that not what your doing here?" I said.

The man walked into the light. His skin was blue, He had claws and sharp teeth and a beard. He had a crown on top his head, with three gems imbedded inside. He were a common buisiness man suit.

"We aren't human. We don't want Earth to fall into the hands of humans ever again, lest it cause more death." He said.

A little girl ran up to him and attached herself to his leg. She had short jet black hair and overalls. She clutched some kind of, teddy bear.

"Simon, we found 3 heavy tech signals on the radar. They can't be from us." She said.

For a little girl she was inteligent.

"Wait, you have technology?" I asked.

"We have something better." He said. He looked me straight in the face and that's when he said it. "Magic."

Author's Note: How was that? If you enjoyed and want me to keep writing, Im going to touch down on Simon Petrikov's past and how he came into the world of Ooo. I'll also do chapters inbetween about modern day Ooo that you see in adventure time, and how my fanfiction falls into place with the show. Leave Reviews!


End file.
